


Not Related

by profoundlyfadedprincess



Series: Pirates of the Caribbean Crossovers [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jack Sparrow meets Killian Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundlyfadedprincess/pseuds/profoundlyfadedprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Pirate ship,’ Leroy yelled, as he threw himself through the doors of Granny’s. ‘On the horizon.’</p><p>No one had been particularly bothered by his initial declaration. It would have been more of a concern if the town’s resident pirate ship was not in port. Not least because her captain was eating his way through a plate of burger and chips while making eyes at the town’s Sheriff. Of course, the qualification that the ship was on the horizon prompted both Killian Jones and Emma Swan to abandon their meals to make for the docks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Related

**Author's Note:**

> Written because TheGladElf shared POTC/OUAT headcanon.

‘Pirate ship,’ Leroy yelled, as he threw himself through the doors of Granny’s. ‘On the horizon.’

No one had been particularly bothered by his initial declaration. It would have been more of a concern if the town’s resident pirate ship was not in port. Not least because her captain was eating his way through a plate of burger and chips while making eyes at the town’s Sheriff. Of course, the qualification that the ship was on the horizon prompted both Killian Jones and Emma Swan to abandon their meals to make for the docks.

It never failed to bemuse Emma that Killian always kept his spyglass in the inside pocket of his jacket. On this occasion, she couldn’t be more grateful as he looked in the direction of the oncoming ship.

‘Bloody hell.’

‘Well?’ she prompted from his side at the stern of the Jolly Roger.

He handed her the spyglass, which she took without question and looked through it in the direction of three masts Galleon headed their way. Emma looked at Killian, his jaw set as his hand clenched at his side.

‘What is it?’

‘The Black Pearl,’ he replied.

Emma’s eyes grew wide at the announcement before she looked through the spyglass again. She tempered the urge to express her surprise that the ship was real. She was stood on the Jolly Roger beside Captain Hook after all.

‘And the miscreant who Captain’s her – ‘

‘– don’t tell me,’ Emma cut in as she looked back at Killian. ‘Captain Jack Sparrow?’

Killian shrugged. ‘Hector Barbossa, actually.’

Emma tilted her head. ‘Tell me you are kidding.’

He turned to look at her, turning his hand through his unruly hair. ‘Do I look like I’m kidding love?’

He really didn’t. If anything, he looked immensely bothered by the prospect.

‘So what can we expect?’ she asked, laying her hand on his leather brace, fingers curling around the base of his hook.

Killian looked down and smiled at the gesture. Then he shrugged. ‘It’s anyone guess,’ he said. ‘Barbossa is a dog and mutineer.’

‘Then I suppose we will have to wait and see,’ she said. Their eyes met as she reached up and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

A welcoming committee comprising of Killian, Emma, Henry, David and Regina waieted on the docks. Emma had asked her son to stay away, but he hitched a ride with his Grandfather and was now bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

‘The Black Pearl uncatchable,’ Henry enthused as he spoke with Regina.

‘Nigh uncatchable, lad,’ Killian corrected while Emma hid a smirk. ‘What?’

She rubbed his arm. ‘I like it when you get protective.’

Regina rolled her eyes. ‘Concerns over who’s boat goes fastest aside, what do you actually know about Barbossa?’

‘Only what Jack Sparrow told me,’ Killian replied.

‘Cool,’ Henry interjected, rocking back onto his heels in excitement.

Killian looked to Emma. ‘There’s this film,’ she explained, then looked at her son with a fond smile. She didn’t need to tell him that this was unlikely to end up like the films they had seen.

‘Why does that not surprise me,’ muttered David, crossing his arms with narrowed eyes on the huge ship approaching the port.

‘It’s bigger than yours,’ Emma said with a smirk as the galleon swung into the port.

Killian responded with a raised eyebrow that only made Emma laugh a little more before she pressed her cheek to his shoulder. ‘You shouldn’t insult the size of a pirate’s ship, Swan,’ he intoned in mock warning.

‘Wouldn’t dream of it.’

Tension continued the build as ropes were thrown out and a couple of men climbed down the rigging at the side of the ship. It was clear from their attire they were pirates. They navigated it with each before jumping portside. Killian tensed because although he kept checking, he had not been able to identify the captain of the ship who appeared to remain below deck. From the lower deck, a gangplank was extended but it would be a steep walk down for whoever was to emerge from the Captain’s Quarters. Killian walked forward, his hook resting on the sword he had strapped into place earlier as a hated individual appeared at the top of the plank.

‘Well, this is a turnout for the books,’ Captain Jack Sparrow declared. ‘Killian Jones. What the bloody hell are you wearing?’

Even from behind, Emma could see the smile forming on Killian’s face as the pirate swaggered down the gangplank.

‘Tell me, Miss Swan,’ said Regina, her eyes on the newcomer and speaking loudly enough for Killian to hear. ‘Is it written into the Pirate’s Code somewhere that all Captains must wear open necked shirts and guyliner?’

‘The Chronicles of Bartholomew, actually, love,’ replied Sparrow as he stepped onto the portside. ‘It takes a certain type of man to live up to those kinds of expectations, and Jones, I see you have decided against them. What in the bloody hell happened to your hand?’

Killian looked down, then help up his hook as if inspecting it. ‘Run in with a Crocodile.’

‘Well, I hope he came off worse,’ slurred Sparrow.

‘Depends on how you ultimately define that,’ Killian shot back. ‘Seems you caught up with Barbossa.’

Sparrow spun to look at the huge black galleon with a grin on his face. ‘That I did,’ he said, but his eyes flickered to the scene around him. ‘Now be a fellow and kindly give a chap his bearings.’ He leant in. ‘Where the bloody hell are we?’

‘Storybrooke,’ said Regina, speaking up. ‘In the Land without Magic.’

Sparrow’s eyebrows rose, really looking at Regina then back to Swan. ‘Any particular reason you’re with the Evil Queen, mate? Thought you’d sworn off royalty.’

‘Aye, that I had,’ Killian conceded.

Sparrow leaned in. ‘At risk at finding myself in the brig, but isn’t the Evil Queen, you know, Evil?’ He threw an innocent smile in Regina’s direction.

‘She’s reformed,’ Henry put in, looking at his adoptive mother proudly.

‘Oh isn’t that lovely,’ Sparrow said, throwing out his arms. ‘I suppose you sit around having tea and biscuits with Snow White.’ The silence stumped the newcomer as Emma, Regina and David looked at each other then smiled. ‘Well, isn’t that a turn out for the books. Quite the extraordinary place you’ve found here, Jones.’

‘Aye,’ Killian agreed with a nod. ‘But what are you doing here, Jack? One doesn’t simply fall into the Land without Magic unless he has the aid of a portal.’

‘Well, that’s the funny thing,’ said Sparrow, waving his arms. ‘We thought we were about to get ourselves a visit from the Flying Dutchman, green flash at dusk and all. Boom. We wake up here.’

Emma crossed her arms. ‘You have no idea then?’

‘Absolutely nothing,’ said Sparrow, ‘I thought it was the rum at first –‘ Emma rolled her eyes – ‘I dare say you’ve never tasted anything quite like Carribean rum, Miss…?’

‘Swan,’ put in Killian looking at his lover fondly. ‘Emma Swan.’

Sparrow glanced back at Killian. ‘They aren’t related are they?’ He turned back to his ship. ‘Hide the rest of the rum,’ he yelled up to the crew as he climbed the gangplank.


End file.
